


Honey dust, again, Dinozzo?

by caz251



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinozzo has been giving Gibbs the same gift for Christmas for years. Spoilers for Series 2 Episode 22 SWAK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey dust, again, Dinozzo?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own NCIS.

"Honey dust, again, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked as he walked to his desk. He had been receiving the same present from Dinozzo at Christmas for years now, something that he wouldn't have cared about if the gift was a little manlier, but he knew people were beginning to question whether Dinozzo had different perceptions of him, or if the man was just losing it.

Dinozzo looked up from his desk and the magazine he was reading a small smirk crossing his face, "Post office mix-up, Boss." 

He looked back at his magazine trying to wipe the smirk from his face, he knew the other man didn't buy the story; it was the same one he'd been using for years. He also knew that the man wouldn't say anything else to the contrary, especially not at work. After work he may say something to him when there was no-one looking over their shoulders and scrutinising their actions.

Gibbs just shook his head, he knew that anyone else would take Tony's explanation at face value, but he knew that the post office had nothing to do with it, Tony hand delivered his present for the last four or so years now. He'd only asked to divert some suspicion, some people knew what he had been given for Christmas from Tony, and they would have expected him to ask, so he had. In reality he knew why Tony gave him honey dust each year, not only was it a tradition between them, but the other man was right, the application of honey dust with a feather was a sensuous experience.

Sat in the car on the way to a crime scene he smelt it, his favourite smell, a mix of honey and sawdust, a smell that was immediately connected with Gibbs. The sawdust smell was always present on the other man, but the honey was a rare treat, well not rare, but not a constant addition to the man's scent. No honey was only present mixed with sawdust when he had spent the night with Gibbs, it was something that he did when they were together. Tony had always enjoyed the smell of honey and covering Gibbs in honey dust the morning after a pleasurable night was something he always enjoyed.


End file.
